Polybius
by El Amor Vence al Odio
Summary: Kyon ha cometido el peor error de toda su vida, ademas de hablar con Haruhi, la ha hecho interesarse en algo que ni la Agencia, ni Nagato pueden manejar, Kyon le ha propuesto investigar el Polybius
1. Chapter 1

Había pasado tiempo desde que el problema del 17 de diciembre quedo atrás, estoy seguro de que los problemas son imposibles de evitar, estando cerca de esas personas, pero, no esperaba que yo fuese el que trajo este problema.

Estoy seguro de que alguna fuerza maligna se apodero de mi cuerpo, ya que no es normal de mí querer satisfacer a Haruhi, eso creía yo.

Supongo que el estar viviendo con un Alien, una viajera en el tiempo, un sujeto con poderes y un dios omnipotente, causara algún cambio en mi actitud. Espero no haya cambiado tanto como para creer en alguna de las absurdas irrealidades que Haruhi escupe de su boca sin cesar, o para empezar a escuchar los libretos que se escribe Koizumi para explicar cosas obvias.

Bien, todavía me siento culpable de haberlo hecho, estoy seguro de que si yo no lo hubiese hecho, Haruhi lo encontraría sin lugar a dudas con el pasar del tiempo.

Al leer esa entrega sobre ese videojuego, no dudo que si yo me interese, Haruhi lo haría en el máximo de su ser, y para hundirme mas en este pozo sin fondo llamado Brigada SOS, decidí contárselo.

Ella se encontraba en su asiento buscando en el ordenador algo que pudiera matar el tiempo. Al lado de ella estaba el actor profesional, que solo se dedicaba a visualizar jugadas del Mah Jong, mientras la belleza de mascota de la Brigada SOS estaba preparando Te y como siempre el ángel salvador y protector de nuestro club, leyendo uno de esos libros de ciencia ficción de vete tu a saber cuantas paginas.

En ese momento, cometí el peor error de toda mi vida, acudir a Haruhi en cuanto a un tema de misterio.

"Ne, Haruhi, fíjate en esto."

Señale mi pantalla en donde se remarcaba el nombre y una explicación sobre el team.

Ella al simplemente leer el nombre y ver la imagen me respondió muy fríamente.

"Kyon, ¿Enserio pierdes tu tiempo en videojuegos de una consola prehistórica?"

Al escuchar eso, sentí algún tipo de enfado, nunca le había propuesto nada a Haruhi con esperanza de que me felicitase o por lo menos de una muestra de aprecio hacia la idea de querer ayudar en algo, por eso insistí.

"No por el juego, sino por su historia."

Me miro extrañada como si yo la estuviese ofendiendo o algo por lo parecido. Volvió a poner los ojos en la pantalla y empezó a leer.

De repente note que la imagen de ``Que te importa´´ que tenia en ese momento se desvaneció dejando así a unos ojos brillantes plasmados.

"¡Córrete!"

Me empujo y se sentó en la silla y se puso a escribir en el buscador de la red. Al transcurrir un rato, ella se paro de la silla y salto sobre la mesa en donde hecho un suspiro y dijo.

"¡Chicos!, ¡La Brigada SOS tiene una nueva tarea para realizar!"

Al escuchar esto, Koizumi, Asahina y Nagato alzaron la mirada para escuchar lo que nuestra jefa estaba apunto de decir.

"¡Vamos a descubrir el misterio del Polybius!"

Con eso, me di cuenta de la imposibilidad de esta investigación, así que decidí comentárselo.

"Siento ser muy aguafiestas, pero la leyenda de Polybius surgió en America."

Al escuchar eso, puso su mano sobre su pera.

"Es verdad, es un poco difícil que lleguemos a America en medio de una clase y otra."

¿Has dicho difícil?, yo lo creo imposible, aunque fuésemos en un X-49A, tendríamos que tele transportarnos para poder ir, investigar y volver antes que termine el tiempo libre.

"Entonces tendremos que limitarnos a investigar con la información que encontremos en la red, ¡Chicos!, Busquen en sus ordenadores portátiles todo lo que trate sobre Polybius."

A todo esto, yo ya había perdido las ganas de leer, y simplemente quería comentarle, pensando que se divertiría un poco, la verdad, tenía esperanza de que simplemente se desilusione con el hecho de que no pudiésemos estudiarlo a fondo.

Así que sacamos nuestros ordenadores y nos pusimos a buscar sobre el tema. En la red encontré como principal la descarga de un archivo que decía ser una reconstrucción del juego.

El X-49A, construido por la NASA batió todos los récords de velocidad al alcanzar una velocidad de algo más de 8.000 Km. /h a una altitud de 100.000 pies. El X-49A no es un avión pilotado sino que pertenece a la generación de aviones no tripulados y tiene además la característica de no ser propulsado por combustible convencional, sino por aire ayudado con hidrógeno.

Supongo que todos encontramos paginas diferentes en los que nos llevaban al mismo resultado. El juego no había dejado rastro. Encontré una descripción en una pagina.

``_**Polybius**____**es un supuesto videojuego**____**arcade**____**que se convirtió en una**____**leyenda urbana**__**. Según la historia, el juego fue lanzado al público en 1981, causando efectos devastadores a los jugadores tales como**____**locura**__**,**____**estrés**__**, horribles**____**pesadillas**____**e incluso tendencia al**____**suicidio**__**. Poco tiempo después de su lanzamiento, el juego desapareció sin dejar rastro. Aún no hay pruebas de que este juego haya existido.´´**_

Al parecer estábamos tratando con un videojuego creado para la destrucción, o por lo menos. Así lo parecía. Hasta creo haber sentido miedo al leer esto.

Note como Asahina-san se asusto apenas leyó una leve descripción sobre el juego, podía notarse el miedo en su rostro, además de la forma en la cual temblaba.

Nagato no cambio su mirada, pero parecía haberse quedado paralizada leyendo un texto sobre el tema, dudo que exista algo que pueda asustar a Nagato, pero si eso existiese, no lo querría ver ni siquiera en un videojuego.

Koizumi cambio su sonrisa al leer a fondo sobre el tema, mientras que Haruhi seguía con sus estrellas resplandecientes de sus ojos.

Al parecer este juego había aparecido de la nada en varios suburbios de una ciudad de estados unidos llamada Portland, y fue fabricado por una empresa alemana llamada Sinneslöschen, supuestamente esta empresa tendría tratos secretos con organizaciones del gobierno o con alguien relacionado con los productores de la consola Atari. Básicamente el juego iba que eras una nave que le disparaba a una serie de enemigos mientras pasaba por diferentes facetas del espacio. La nave no se movía sino que toda la pantalla giraba a trabes de botones, también contaba con un montón de luces que eran muy revolucionarias para la época. Parece haberse hecho famoso en muy poco tiempo y las personas que dijeron haberlo jugado, aseguraban que contenía mensajes Subliminales.

Esto no parecía un buen juego para la salud. Mire la ventana de descarga pensando en lo que podría pasar si lo jugase, no soy de esos que se creen todo lo que se les cuenta, por lo que dudo que esos mensajes sean reales.

Me impresione al leer lo siguiente y presentí que lo hice en el mismo momento que Koizumi y que Asahina-san.

___** Curiosamente, la máquina al principio provocaba una gran adicción, para después generar un odio visceral al mismo. Los jugadores olvidaban en que consistía el juego de forma escalonada, por lo que hoy en día es casi imposible encontrar un testimonio de alguien que haya conseguido jugar y lo recuerde a la perfección**_.´´

Sinneslöschen significa ``Perdida de sentidos´´ o ``Olvido Sensorial´´

Es claro que estábamos tratando con algo fuera de lo común. Mire a Koizumi y el me miro fijamente, no dudo que estemos pensando lo mismo.

En ese momento en que dejamos de leer, Haruhi se sobresalto de repente.

Parecía estar emocionada aun más que antes, no entiendo por que.

Al parecer la respuesta estaba en lo siguiente, contaba que después que se cerraban los salones de juegos, dos hombres vestidos de negro entraban y tomaban notas de los mejores puntajes y de los diferentes padecimientos que surgían al jugar este juego. Hasta aseguraban algunos testigos que esos hombres se olvidaron de salir de un menú, en donde ellos contemplaron atónitos como había parámetros tales como pesadillas, terrores nocturnos, amnesia o alucinaciones auditivas y mensajes subliminales.

Al parecer todos nos quedamos en total y completo silencio al leer lo siguiente.

La prensa local de Portland había hecho noticia el fallecimiento de un niño a causa de epilepsia mientras jugaba a dicho juego. Al día siguiente todos los encargados de los locales acudieron a todas las salas donde se había instalado el juego y desmantelaron todas las unidades, haciéndolo desaparecer para siempre.

Ese brillo en los ojos de Haruhi había desaparecido al leer esto, esto ya no era nada de risa ni de felicidad, estábamos hablando de un tema del cual podría causar la muerte a la gente.

No parece haber muchos datos sobre este niño que murió, pero simplemente las imágenes de muestra que nos daba la pagina eran suficientes como para pensar que es posible caer en convulsiones al jugarlo mucho tiempo.

De repente, nuestra jefa recientemente paralizada por el tema, se había parado sobre su silla y nos había gritado.

"¡Es un hecho!, ¡La Brigada SOS investigara definitiva y totalmente esta leyenda!, ¡Koizumi!"

Al escuchar esto el acudió a su llamado.

"Dime"

"¡Pregunta a todas las personas que conozcas si saben algo sobre el tema!"

"No hay problema"

"¡Mikuru-Chan!"

Ella se exalto al escuchar ese grito.

"¡¿Eh?"

"¡Dile a Tsuruya-san que precisamos su presencia en nuestro cuartel lo antes posible!"

"Bu-bueno"

"¡Nagato!"

Ella movió la cabeza hacia la falta de respeto a la que conocemos por señalar.

"¡Busca toda la información en la red sobre el tema!"

Ahora me tocaba mi parte, ¿que me obligara a hacer?

"¡Kyon y yo jugaremos al juego!"

Es acaso de que prefiere ponerme como barrera para no recibir los mensajes subliminales o acaso tiene miedo de jugarlo sola, dudo eso, pero me extraña

"¡Kyon, no vallas a jugarlo solo antes de que lo hagamos juntos, si los mensajes subliminales te atrapan desde antes no se cuantos golpes tardara recuperarte, así que prefiero que no corras ese riesgo!"

¿Te estas preocupando por mi?, igual no tenia pensado jugar un juego que puede matar, no estoy tan loco, pero si tu quieres marearte, no tengo ninguna objeción, pero no me metas en esto.

"¡Bien!, ¡Entonces nos vemos mañana!"

Salio con su bolsa corriendo del cuarto.

"Kyon-kun, ¿Por qué le dijo sobre esto a Suzumiya-san?, esto es muy peligroso hasta para nosotros."

Asahina se apoyo sobre mí y muy asustada pregunto.

"En verdad, esto me llega a atemorizar, La agencia puede hacer movidas grandes, pero meterse con todo el gobierno de Estados Unidos de America, no creo que sea una buena idea."

Koizumi acoto poniéndose en su pose de ``Soy guay´´

"Este Archivo contiene alrededor de 2000 códigos ocultos dentro de otros, no parece haberse cifrado de la forma común aquí. No es normal."

Al parecer nos estábamos topando con algo que Nagato aseguraba peligroso, por lo que veo, no fue una buena idea contárselo a Haruhi.

Además de que había puesto en peligro la seguridad del club, había puesto en peligro la mente del ser omnipotente que tantos problemas ocasiona, no sé que podría pasar si a haruhi le controlasen la mente y ella simplemente no pudiese evitarlo, ese seria el peor escenario en el que podía estar, ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso.

"Supongo que Suzumiya-san se cansara al no encontrar mas información del tema en unos días, no dudo que se desilusione al ver que los datos de la red esta limitados, Ah, Kyon."

Cambio su sonrisa de cartón mojado a una mirada seria.

"Cuida totalmente de que la mente de Suzumiya-san no sea dañada, no queremos que de repente le laven el cerebro y todo lo que hayamos estado investigando sobre ella desaparezca o que las organizaciones que estén en contra del gobierno Estadounidense sean eliminadas por el simple hecho de que ella lo quiera, lo mejor será que intentes a toda costa el no jugar a ese juego, y en el caso de que lo hiciesen, por favor intenta que no se atraiga mucho por el juego."

"Eso ya lo sé, el problema va a ser sino encontramos nada en el juego, si ella no se siente satisfecha con solo jugarlo una vez, puede que nos ocasione mas problemas, no quiero estar en Estados Unidos Luchando contra las organizaciones secretas ni nada por lo parecido."

Koizumi río por lo bajo pero intento seguir prestándome atención.

A todo esto Asahina aprecia apresurada por irse, y Nagato, Seguía con su cara de jugador de póker profesional.

"Créeme que yo tampoco quiero eso."

Con eso se termino nuestra discusión, Asahina saludo muy rápidamente y se fue con mucha prisa, Nagato se fue sin saludar como es de costumbre y Koizumi simplemente me acompaño hasta la salida hablando sobre los problemas que nos podría traer este juego.

Cuando volví a casa estaba exhausto, me tire a la cama y me dormí instantáneamente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Koizumi preguntando en toda la agencia informacion sobre un juego, Nagato buscando todo rastro en la red sobre el tema, Asahina solo se encargaba de llamar a Tsuruya-san y yo estaba preparandome para jugar tan aterrador juego. Asi es como estaban las cosas, y para colmo de esto, todo era culpa mia, que ironia.**

**Espero que nada malo pueda llegar a pasarme, o a pasarle a Haruhi, digo, si ella callese en un control mental que la obligue a querer eliminar los enemigos de alguna organización desconocida, no dudo que seria muy difícil sacarla de ese transe, espero que nada pase.**

**Me empape de sudor al caminar al colegio, me encontré con Kunikuda solo, lo común es que se encuentre con Taniguchi o alguien del curso, pero esta vez estaba solo, y parecía algo preocupado.**

"**Hola Kyon, ¿Cómo te fue en la prueba de ayer?"**

**Al parecer, fue el quien saco el tema.**

"**La verdad, que no lo sé, ni siquiera había estudiado y solo respondí casi la mitad de todo, oye es raro que pregunte, pero, ¿Taniguchi se encuentra bien?"**

**Intente evitar el tema de la prueba, ya que no le había prestado la más mínima atención.**

"**Supongo que hoy no pudo venir, aunque su padre tiene esa regla de que toda enfermedad se quita con aire libre, debe de encontrarse muy mal para que lo deje quedarse en casa."**

**Entonces, el Taniguchi que muy alegremente me contaba sobre que quería estudiar una materia fácil pero muy atrayente simplemente cayó en una enfermedad. La verdad, quería contarle esto a el y no a Kunikuda.**

**Llegamos al instituto, charlamos sobre lo que había pasado la semana pasada. Al entrar al salón me encontré con Haruhi sentada como siempre en su postura de ``Que me miras´´ a todo esto, ella debe de estar pensando, ``Kyon, el misterio que nos diste, era basura, no vuelvas a llamarme sino es por nada importante, Idiota´´ o algo por lo parecido.**

**Me senté en mi asiento y escuche un llamado de atrás.**

"**Nee, Kyon."**

**Haruhi me estaba susurrando.**

"**¿Qué?"**

**Ella me estaba mirando a los ojos emocionada.**

"**Recuerda traer algo de comer, nos iremos a casa tarde."**

"**Bien."**

**Las clases se pasaron a una velocidad luz, ya que ni me di cuenta de cuando terminaron. Fui directo al cuarto del club, lleve una bolsa de papas fritas. Al entrar, me encontré con Haruhi sentada en su silla, mirando hacia la puerta muy enfadada.**

"**¡Llegas tarde!"**

**Como siempre, ella me recibía con su tan cálida bienvenida al estilo Haruhi. Entre dejando mi abrigo y mi bolsa en el Colgador de ropa y me lleve un asiento al lado de ella, y me puse a mirar el monitor. Había un montón de información sobre el juego y varias imágenes de el artefacto en el que se lo podía jugar.**

"**Ne, Haruhi, ¿Qué estamos esperando?"**

**Pregunte al ver que solo se quedo mirando el reloj.**

"**A Tsuruya-san"**

**Entiendo, Haruhi debe saber que Tsuruya es muy fuerte frente a temas del control mental, además, no le encuentro otro significado como para que ella llamase al miembro honorario de la brigada SOS.**

**Nos quedamos esperando durante unos quince minutos, después de eso se escucho tocar la puerta, respondimos a la vez.**

"**Pase"**

**Haruhi me miro con algo parecido al odio y a la vergüenza conjunta.**

**Abrió la puerta Mikuru quien tenia atrás a Tsuruya.**

"**Buenas Tardes."**

"**¡Muy buenas tardes!"**

**La pobre voz de Mikuru fue aplastada por el grito de Tsuruya-san, quien alegro la tensa situación de la habitación.**

"**Bien hecho Mikuru-Chan, Tsuruya-san es muy necesaria para todo esto."**

**Al parecer había mandado a hacer otras cosas a los otros miembros del club.**

"**Haru-nya, ¿para que me necesitabas?"**

**Pregunto tan inocentemente nuestra sempai quien en verdad no se enteraba de nada.**

"**Primero, Mikuru-chan tendrás que retirarte."**

**Al escuchar esto ella acudió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.**

"**Tsuruya-san."**

**Muy seria Haruhi dijo**

"**Sí Haru-nya"**

**Tsuruya siguiendo el juego respondió.**

"**Necesito que estés presente para asegurarnos que si le pasa algo a alguien habrá dos personas para ayudarlo."**

**¿Es que acaso Haruhi desconfiaba de mi fuerza?, O desconfiaba de ella misma, no me lo aclaro.**

"**Entiendo."**

**No, Tsuruya-san no acaba de entender nada, simplemente lo que Haruhi le dijo no le daba nada de informacion sobre lo que íbamos a hacer y sobre si ella podía ayudar o no en una situación peligrosa, pero creo captar su punto.**

"**Bien Kyon."**

**Me miro a los ojos y dijo.**

"**¿Estas preparado?"**

**Es que acaso íbamos a enfrentarnos a un ataque mental o algo parecido, no creo que hubiese que exagerar.**

"**Claro"**

"**¡Entonces empecemos!"**

**Tardo unos segundos en reconfigurar la resolución de pantalla. Luego se inicio unas letras verdes que advertían el daño que juego pudiese causar a gente con problemas cardiacos o a personas propensas a ser epilépticas.**

**Haruhi leía atentamente el texto en ingles, mientras Tsuruya-san paspaba una pequeña mosca que volaba libremente a su alrededor.**

**Cambio la pantalla, y aparecieron otras letras que explicaban que no se hacían responsables de los daños que pudiesen causar.**

**Habrán pasado dos minutos hasta que cambio lo que decía en pantalla.**

**``Graphic Iniciate 100%´´ es una de las pocas cosas que llegue a leer al terminar el cargado del juego, después de eso apareció una pantalla que decía ``Polybius´´ y cambiaba el color del nombre constantemente. Haruhi acoto que se había leído varios manuales de los controles del juego y al terminar de decirlo apretó el botón cinco del teclado común generando un sonido débil a comparación de la música de fondo del titulo, después apretó la barra espaciadora con la cual inicio una pantalla en negro donde empezaron a venir pequeñas formas geométricas exageradamente desconocidas, de repente se nos apareció una forma en el centro rodeada de unas pequeñas girando sobre su eje y una nave que Haruhi piloteaba muy concentrada intentando adaptarse a la forma de jugar. A todo esto, sé podían notar letras en ingles aparecer y desaparecer a una velocidad extraordinaria.**

"**¿Kyon ves eso?"**

**Al parecer Haruhi ya los había notado.**

"**Si, parecen ser palabras en ingles."**

"**Quiero que descifres que dicen."**

**Asi de fácil resulta decirlo para ti, a la velocidad en la que se desvanecían era imposible leer la oración completa, hasta me costaba entender lo que podría llegar a decir con tantos colores y ruidos, esto en verdad marea.**

**Saque un papel que tenia en mi bolsillo y use el boli que se encontraba en el escritorio y empece a anotar lo que llegaba a leer. Estoy mas que seguro que si estuviese Nagato aquí los descubriría enseguida sacando fotos de las imágenes con los ojos o simplemente leyéndolas a la velocidad en que iban. Pero desgraciadamente solo estabamos yo, Haruhi que se encontraba muy concentrada en no perder y Tsuruya que seguía sin enterarse de nada.**

**Logre entender palabras y frases como ``Obey´´ y ``Reward Indiference´´ que según entiendo algo básico de ingles significarían, obedece y recompensa a la indiferencia. Me asustaba la forma en que se movía el videojuego ya que no iba de izquierda a derecha sino que la pantalla se movía con sus respectivos botones.**

**De repente Haruhi oprimió el botón cinco sin querer y se escucho de nuevo ese sonido y se alentó un momento el juego. De eso tuve una idea. Le pedí a Tsuruya-san que apriete repetidas veces ese botón sin que mirase para que lograse ver mas letras apenas termine de hablarle y volví la mirada me asuste completamente con lo que vi. Un rostro pasa desde el centro de la pantalla llendose hacia el lado izquierdo de la misma sin ninguna razón. Me exalte y note que haruhi también lo hizo ya que se paralizo durante ese instante. Habrían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que empezamos a jugar y ya me dolía mucho la cabeza, estoy segurisimo de que a haruhi tambien le dolía, ya que estaba sudando y poniendo una cara de mucha seriedad.**

**Al rato los sonidos se volvieron un tanto insoportables, pero según Haruhi ellos debían de ser Asi e incluso se podían escuchar algunas voces de gritos o de llanto de mujeres o niños, Haruhi y yo os quedamos muy asustados por eso.**

**Entre tantas palabras que leía y escribía rápidamente, se me Apareció una frase entera pegada que decía ``Killyourself´´, fue muy shockeante ya que su significado seria ``Suicidate´´ o ``Matate´´, le comente eso a Haruhi pero de ella respondió muy fríamente ``Entiendo´´.**

**No se que mas estaba esperando Haruhi para cerrar el juego y llamar a los chicos ya que habíamos confirmado todos los mitos de su reconstrucción, contiene mensajes subliminales, claramente los colores alarman a cualquier persona no ciega y no la deja concentrarse bien, y los sonidos con voces son además de molestos terroríficos, lo suficiente para poner en un informe ``No juegue a este juego´´, pero al parecer Haruhi seguía buscando algo.**

**Ni me percate que había un puntaje al lado izquierdo de la pantalla cambiaba a todo momento que Haruhi esquivaba algo o disparaba. Intente razonar por lo menos cual era la trama del juego, y logre entender algo, La forma Geométrica tenia siete círculos alrededor con números iguales, mientras que desde el centro lanzaba otras formas extrañas que contenían números al azar entre 1 y 10, a los que si Haruhi disparaba volarían hacia el centro de esa forma y los siete números aumentaría la cantidad que contuviese esa otra forma rara. Esos pequeños Cubo-triangulos que giraban sobre el eje de la gran forma extraña enemiga,, lanzaban disparos y se dispersaban por toda el area, causando grandes problemas al irse de la pantalla y seguir disparando. Cuando pasabas de nivel, se borraba la pantalla por un momento y aparecían otro montón de formas extrañas que -parecian simular ser asteroides o rocas espaciales. En conclusión, era simplemente una locura.**

**De repente la puntuación de Haruhi volvió a cero, al mismo tiempo paso de nivel, pero se encontró con el primer nivel otra vez, pero parecía un poco reformado.**

**Haruhi se extraño en ese momento, pero siguió intentando acabar con su enemigo fuertemente, Mientras que Tsuruya-san ayudaba apretando el botón cinco mientras se miraba el reloj, seguramente pensando en el tiempo que había pasado. Yo solo me encargaba de anotar palabras y poner rápidamente su significado separado por un igual.**

**Mientras Haruhi sumaba mas y más puntos, note que en el edificio de enfrente la luz había desaparecido, y deje de mirar la pantalla del juego y mire la luz de nuestra Habitación por un momento a sabiendas de lo que iba a pasar. Un corte instantáneo de luz.**

"**Valla, valla."**

**Dijo Tsuruya-san**

"**Maldición, ya estaba apunto de derrotarle definitivamente."**

**Haruhi acoto esa frase sin valor para ninguno de nosotros. Entonces ella me pregunto.**

"**Kyon, ¿Anotaste todas las palabras que aparecieron?"**

**Le respondí muy atento a su pregunta.**

"**Si, puse cada palabra y su significado."**

"**Bien hecho"**

**Ella me felicito.**

"**Nyanyanyajajajaja"**

**Tsuruya se río a su manera mientras yo y Haruhi buscábamos una vela.**

"**Ne, ¿Haru-nya me necesitas para algo mas? Es que tengo algo pendiente que hacer."**

"**No, para nada puedes irte."**

**Haruhi seguía buscando alguna fuente de luz mientras le respondía tranquilamente a nuestra sempai.**

"**¡Aquí!."**

**Haruhi tomo una pequeña vela a medio usar y se puso a buscar algo para encenderla.**

"**Kyon ¿Tienes algo para encender esto? Sabia que teníamos una vela pero no sabia con que la habíamos usado."**

**Al parecer el plan de Haruhi de tener una vela y no tener con que encenderla claramente es un fracaso.**

"**Que raro que se haya cortado la luz en toda la escuela."**

**Caminábamos por los salones del colegio sin luz, el cual resultaba ser muy escalofriante al no ver nadie mas que nosotros, sentí el mismo miedo que cuando estuve en el espacio cerrado con Haruhi, básicamente era lo mismo.**

"**Estoy segura de que las llaves de la puerta principal del colegio estaban en la sala de profesores pero es que no las encuentro."**

**Al parecer todos los conocimientos de escape que tenia Haruhi nos estaban sirviendo igual que una hoja contra un león.**

"**¿Qué tal si buscamos a Tsuruya-san? Si nosotros no pudimos salir fácilmente, dudo que ella lo haga."**

"**¡Buena idea Kyon!"**

**Nos dividimos entre los salones de las clases 1-5 a la 1-7 y entre los de 1-8 a la 1-9.**

**Al parecer no encontramos mas que la bolsa de un torpe que se olvido llevársela.**

"**Kyon, ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo que digo y intentamos escapar por la ventana, solo hay que romper la que lleva al patio, si Tsuruya-san se fue, entonces solo quedamos nosotros en todo el colegio, ¿Quién lo sabrá?"**

"**Repito, no vamos a cometer vandalismo por un simple problema como perderse en una pequeña escuela."**

"**Hmp, te falta aprender que hacer en situaciones de riesgo, que sabes si de repente una criatura gigante nos ataca y no podemos salir por que al romper la ventana el sonido la atraería, entonces pensamos ``Haruhi, tenias razón, ahora el Monstruo nos va a matar"**

**Espero que no estés deseando nuestra muerte solo para decir un infantil ``Te lo dije´´, además, mientras este contigo, tenemos protección universal completa las 24 horas del día constantemente.**

**Seguimos caminando durante un buen rato, y no encontramos nada mas que salones vacíos. Haruhi seguía proponiendo el hecho de lanzarse por la ventana, pero no acepte ni lo iba a hacer aunque estuviésemos ahí toda la noche.**

**Habrán pasado unos 10 minutos, y los dos ya estabamos sudando, ya que la ventilación estaba apagada y por lo seguro harían 25 grados de temperatura. Volvimos a la entrada de la puerta del cuarto de la Brigada SOS y notamos que estaba abierta, pensamos que el viento la había abierto, ya que nosotros la cerramos cuando nos fuimos, pero no fue Asi, las ventanas estaban cerradas, y no había forma que el aire que transcurre por el ducto de ventilación hiciese tanta fuerza como para abrir una puerta cerrada con llave, Asi que decidimos creer que alguien mas había entrado. ¿Pero quien? ¿Quién tendría la llave además de Haruhi? ¿Acaso fue Nagato? ¿O alguien como Asahina-san? Haruhi estaba empezando a emocionarse pero yo en cambio, empece a plantearme la idea de tirarse por la ventana.**

**Salimos de la Habitación y escuchamos un ruido provenir del patio del colegio, decidimos ir hasta la ventana del cuarto a ver que era.**

**Algo que no entendí y creo Haruhi mucho menos que yo, fue lo que vimos.**

**Me vi a mi acostado sobre el suelo y a Haruhi intentando despertarme al igual fue en Esa ves.**

**Le pregunte a Haruhi.**

"**¿Qué significa esto?"**

**Haruhi boquiabierta no respondió, seguramente estaba aun más emocionada, pero se notaba algo de temor en su rostro.**

**Note que si yo no hacia nada, ella no se iba a mover, así que la tome del brazo y le dije.**

"**¡Reacciona!"**

**Al emitir este grito, los nosotros del patio miraron hacia aquí, y algo aun más espeluznante paso, sus ojos brillaron por un momento y los dos se pararon instantáneamente, como si cambiases de escena en una película, y empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta, me di cuenta de que no venían a hablar así que tome a Haruhi y la lleve a donde estoy seguro nunca nos encontrarían. El escondite secreto en el armario de escobas donde una vez la Asahina-san de una semana en el futuro de ese tiempo se escondió para no ser vista por su yo del pasado. Al recordar eso, me dieron ganas de tener a toda la Brigada aquí, ya que aunque Haruhi estuviese en algún estado de shock al igual esta aquí, estoy seguro de que Koizumi o Nagato harían algo para defendernos de esos yo y Haruhi que venían hacia aquí.**

**Metí a Haruhi por la fuerza, la cual ella no opuso ni la mas mínima y yo me metí rápidamente.**

**Habrán pasado unos segundos. Escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y varios pasos. Le hice señas a Haruhi de silencio por temor que saliese de ese estado y se alarmase al darse cuenta de donde esta. Pero mi temor más grande sucedió y me pregunto ¿Por qué no escuche a Haruhi cuando me dijo ``¿Qué tal si nos tiramos por la ventana? ´´**

**Haruhi empezó a gritarme insultos y regaños como si fuesen grabados. Me di cuenta de que los otros nosotros lo escuchamos y abrieron el armario. Estabamos perdidos. Cerré los ojos y me abrace a Haruhi en mi ultimo intento de defenderla. Empece a escuchar el reloj sonar. Y los gritos de mi hermana menor.**

**Me desperté en mi habitación totalmente empapado de sudor, mire la hora y mi hermana abrió la puerta, y vino corriendo a despertarme y decirme que el desayuno esta listo y se puso a jugar con Shamisen.**

**Agradezco a este precioso reloj y a esta adorable hermana menor, que me salvaron de una muerte segura.**

**Al parecer solo fue una pesadilla, hoy es el día, jugaremos a este juego. Espero que no pase como en mi sueño, no permitiré que Tsuruya-san se valla aunque tenga que rogarle por mi vida.**

**Aunque espero que sea impresionante el juego, no quiero que pase nada que este fuera de nuestros limites.**

**Decidí no contarle el sueño a nadie, pues no creo que ayude mucho, pero personas como Haruhi seguro notaran que no pase una excelente noche y seguro preguntaran sobre el tema, no puedo negarme ya que esa acción además de ser estúpida y causante de varias heridas en mi cuerpo y mente, es infantil y con poco sentido común.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ya era la hora. Entre sin tocar, y me encontré la típica forma en el rostro de Haruhi, Un ceño fruncido hasta las profundidades del infierno, entre y ella me dio su calido saludo de jefa de brigada.

"Llegas tarde"

Yo acudí con la cabeza diciendo

"Lo siento, lo siento"

Vi la pantalla del ordenador, en el escritorio, y a Haruhi esperando sentada. Le pregunte falsamente, ya que yo ya conocía la respuesta.

"¿Qué estamos esperando?"

Como me temía, todo andaba como en mi sueño.

"A Tsuruya-san"

Haruhi no quitaba su mirada de la pantalla en negro que reflejaba sus ojos de paciencia aplastada.

Al pasar unos 10 minutos, llego Tsuruya, tan animada como siempre, pregunto para que la necesitaran, y al recibir las indicaciones de Haruhi, se sentó calmada en una de las sillas, y como era de esperarse se puso a juguetear con la silla, tal cual niña de preescolar.

Entonces, Comenzó, Haruhi instantáneamente de voltear a ver otra vez el ordenador, después de vigilar que Tsuruya espere en su silla como ella le ordeno movió el Mouse hacia una carpeta llamada Polybius, dio doble clic y se abrió una ventana que contenía un acceso directo de un archivo llamado "Polybius By Lechuza"

Lo miramos varios segundos luego la reacción de Haruhi fue inmediata, al abrirlo, todo era Espeluznantemente parecido a mi sueño, no puedo creer que haya previsto esto, dudo que sea posible, tal vez, Haruhi o Nagato hicieron algo para que yo viera como es el juego en verdad antes de jugarlo, pero me parecía extraño, después de muchas pantallas de "Cargando" iguales a las de mi sueño, se inicio una que contenia el titulo "Polybius" en color celeste oscuro y abajo decia "1982 By Sinneslochen"

Ella tenia anotados los controles en una hoja de papel a un lado, miro un momento y oprimió la barra espaciadora y una pantalla parecida a un espacio exterior se nos apareció y una pequeña nave a la derecha, y una gran forma muy extraña, que en todos mis años de vida, jamas estudie, leí o vi, de ella salieron varios bloques verdes, esos giraban alrededor de la gran forma, empece a leer esas palabras que titileaban a cada rato en la pantalla, no me podía creer que en mi sueño había visto varias de estas palabras, ¿es que acaso ayer viví el día de hoy?

Esto me empezó a asustar mas, pero seguía concentrado alado de nuestra jefa de brigada quien, muy valientemente desafiaba algo de lo que toda la brigada temía enfrentar, sentí que Haruhi se había ido a otra parte, pues su presencia no era tan imponente como antes, en ese momento de temor, la moví un poco y lo único que recibí fue un.

"¿Qué haces? Estupido, me vas a hacer perder."

Al parecer, seguía siendo la misma Haruhi de siempre, no había pasado nada de nada, así que me dedique a observar, ella combatía con esta criatura con todas sus fuerzas, a cada rato recibía uno que otro disparo del enemigo, pero seguía, El juego además de que lanzaba molestos sonidos tenia demasiadas luces, pues si te quedabas mirado concentrado luego dudo que vieses todo correctamente al quitar a vista de ahí, además de las palabras que se aparecian y desaparecían, era básicamente una tortura para mis sentidos.

De repente, ella se detuvo, apretó el botón Escape y se cerro el juego, luego de eso dijo firmemente.

"Bien, 10 Minutos exactamente"

Al parecer ella estaba contando el tiempo de juego, yo ni me di cuenta de que pasaron 10 minutos, pense que habrían pasado 2 o 3 como mucho, pero no fue así.

Ella se paro y dijo.

"Si quieres ya puedes irte Tsuruya-san"

Ella asintió con la cabeza muy animada como de costumbre y salio de la habitación. A eso, Haruhi me miro fijamente y me pregunto.

"Eso de tu sueño, ¿Jugaste el juego a la noche antes de venir verdad?

Le respondí con la cara que no y por eso recibí un grito de la máxima autoridad de la brigada.

"¡No me mientas! Es imposible saber que iba a decir cada cosa, además, como sabias lo de las palabras, es claro que jugaste y no me lo quieres decir"

Le respondí a haruhi.

"No jugué a la noche a nada, me fui directo a la cama, además ¿Para que jugaría un juego que se que me hace mal y se que lo voy a jugar al otro día?"

Ella se quedo callada, en ese momento, recordé mi sueño y le dije a Haruhi.

"¿Ya nos podemos ir?"

Cambio su cara de furia a una de alguien que no entiende las reglas básicas del horario escolar.

"¿Por qué? ¿Estas apurado por algo?"

"No, simplemente quiero llegar temprano a casa"

Al parecer esta persona no escucha lo que le dicen los demás y cuando escucha lo malinterpreta

"Así que, ¿Vas a irte temprano para ``Dormir´´?

"No, simplemente quiero llegar a mi casa y comer algo, esquivar a mi hermana y pasar la tarde como la tiene que pasar cualquier chico de instituto, dime, ¿Cuál es el problema en eso?"

"No se si puedo confiar en ti Kyon.. Será mejor que te tenga vigilado"

No tengo en claro que esta pensando Haruhi que pueda hacer estando solo, o durmiendo, ¿Acaso esta paranoica por algo?

"¡Ya se! Vendrás a mi casa, total mi familia se encuentra en otro lado y podemos llamar a tu casa diciendo que viniste a estudiar"

No, claramente Haruhi no entiende que yo, no quería seguir con esto y además, ¿Para qué mentirle a mi familia?, No es que no me dejasen estar en casa de otras personas, pero no quería ir a su casa.

"¿Para que quieres vigilarme? ¿Que puedo hacer durmiendo? "

"Simplemente no confío en ti, vendrás a mi casa por hoy, tengo una bolsa para dormir"

Aunque aprecie la invitación tan al estilo de ella, no estoy de acuerdo en ir a su casa

"Bien, vamos"

"Ne, Haruhi, en verdad no tengo ganas de ir a tu casa."

Intente ser lo mas franco posible.

"¿Qué?"

Glup, trague duro y saque mi valor para enfrentar a Suzumiya Haruhi.

"En verdad, no quiero ir a tu casa hoy"

"Kyon, ¿Te piensas que tu opinion importa en algo?"

Esto me llegaba al hartazgo, pero seguir enfrentando a alguien que ni siquiera me presta atención cuando le hablo enserio, es como quitarle pelos a una rana calva. Me encamine junto a ella, a su casa, Nunca había estado aquí, visite la casa de Nagato y la de Koizumi, pero nunca la de Haruhi ni de Asahina-san.

"¡Aquí estamos!"

Era una gran casa de dos pisos, digamos que ocupada casi el doble que la mia, abrió la puerta y entramos, me parece raro que no hubiese un Genkan donde dejar los zapatos, al parecer la habitación comedor estaba pegada a la entrada, era una forma de casa peculiar, pero pensando que es Haruhi, no dudo que todo este de cabeza. Me llevo por unas escaleras y llegamos a un pasillo donde habían dos habitaciones a la izquierda y a la derecha y una en el fondo, ella me comento que era el baño, luego entramos la de la izquierda, vi la habitación desde dentro y me sorprendí por lo espaciosa que era, tenia a un lado un armario pegado a la pared, y una de esas camas que se guardan en las paredes, además constaba de un pequeño ordenador portátil que se situaba cerca de donde estaría la cama. Ella fue al armario rápidamente y saco una bolsa de dormir que ya reconocía desde hace poco, esa vieja bolsa al estilo gusano verde, que ella usa.

"Preparare las camas para cuando nos vallamos a dormir, tu puedes dormir en la de arriba."

¿Es que acaso piensa hacerme dormir aquí con ella?

Salió de su habitación y comento que iba a traer algo de comer.

"Recuerda, si intentas escapar, Rodara una cabeza por la puerta de la brigada."

Entiendo que intentar escapar de la casa de Haruhi, además de ser una locura, es algo que nadie que conozca a Haruhi y valore mínimamente su vida haría.

Me senté en la cama y espere a que ella trajera lo que fue a buscar. Volvió con una botella de dos litros jugo de Melón con varios vasos.

"Bien ¿Dime que vamos a hacer durante 4 horas?"

Le pregunte mirando que ya estaba poniendo cómoda como para hacer una pijamada.

"¿Acaso piensas irte a dormir a las 12:00? Kyon, ahora entiendo por que tienes pesadillas tan largas, duérmete un poco mas tarde, no tienes que dormir mas que lo necesario"

Después de la lección de sueño de Haruhi le señale el teléfono, ella entendió.

"Ah, tu familia, ve avísales."

Ella fue directo al baño apenas llegue al teléfono, le avise a mi madre que no podía volver a casa, por que me encontraba con el club escolar y que no iba a poder volver hasta el otro día, ella entendió muy tranquilamente.

Haruhi salió del baño y me dijo.

"Kyon"

"¿Qué?"

"Quiero ver tele, ve a buscarla, esta en el piso de abajo"

¿Que clase de trato es este hacia el invitado? Discutir con ella seria una idiotez, pero, es que acaso el respeto que creo había en ella por las reglas se ha desaparecido por completo.

Baje las escaleras, camine hacia el comedor y vi una de esos nuevos televisores de pantalla plasma, la verdad no tan grande, pero el peso no era lo que importaba, no se cuantos años estaría si llegase a romperle el televisor a Haruhi. Asi que lo subí con mucho cuidado, después traje el estante que tenia, el cual no fue tan difícil de traer, pues las ruedas se guardaban y eso facilitaba las cosas.

Haruhi puso el canal de noticias, luego se sentó en la cama junto a mí, esta tensión era aun más grande que cuando me encontraba por primera vez en la casa de Nagato y ella solo se dedicaba a darme Té, a diferencia que Haruhi no me servia Jugo y se lo tomaba todo ella. Repetí la pregunta anterior.

"¿Qué esperas que hagamos durante las horas que nos quedemos despiertos?"

"Kyon eres muy molesto" "Pero tienes razón.." "Mmm... Yo solo te tengo que vigilar pero nada evita que no nos podamos divertir"

Y así fue, tengo que aclarar que esto no lo hago a voluntad propia, sino que Haruhi me obligo a jugar a todos los juegos de mesa y de familia que ella tenia, después de un rato quedamos exhaustos. A eso, ya eran las 11:23 por mi parte me daría una ducha y me iría a dormir, pero Haruhi seguía tan animada como siempre, y no parecía estar con sueño, así que tuve que sufrir una sección de juegos un poco mas infantil, ella decidió que jugaríamos a las escondidas, ella se escondía y yo contaba, la verdad, lo primero que pense fue, cuenta hasta 100 y después vete a dormir o al baño a bañarte y no salgas hasta que Haruhi se aburra y se quede dormida este donde este, pero esa idea solo alcanzaría una lenta y dolorosa muerte, me decidí a buscar a Haruhi, quien la verdad fue difícil de encontrar, además de que no conocía completamente la casa, ella se había escondido en una cama que se abre de la pared, en el comedor, así que, buscar por los lugares comunes con ella, no serviría de nada, luego me tuve que esconder, y ella me encontró instantáneamente, supongo averla cansado algo.

"Kyon, ¡¿Por qué no te escondiste en un lugar mas difícil?" 

¿Acaso todavía tienes energía para regañarme?

"No encontré otro lugar"

Fue lo que le respondí sudando y respirando forzadamente, ella asintió pero enojada miro a otro lado igual que yo muy cansada para dar otra respuesta.

"Kyon.."

"¿Qué?"

"Me voy a bañar, quédate en esta habitación y no te muevas, si te atreves a espiar, no tendré piedad contigo"

No entiendo a que punto de realidad Haruhi dice "no te muevas", además, no creo espiarla aunque quisiese, seria como aver convencido a un león de que no te coma y de repente pegarle una patada en una pierna, básicamente si puede causar mi muerte hacerlo.

Ella se fue hacia el baño y yo me puse a mirar su cuarto, al parecer Haruhi ha pasado de todas las modas, pues encontré todo tipo de ropa de distintas modas y disfraces que no creo que ni Mikuru conozca. Luego revise un poco su ordenador portátil, el cual era realmente rápido, me encontré con varias carpetas de fotos de Mikuru, que incluso yo no tenia, pienso que bueno hubiese sido tener algún disco o un disquete, pero al designarme de intentar llevármelas, decidí seguir espiando en su ordenador, después de bagar un rato me encontré con algo que verdaderamente no tengo la obligación ni la intención de decir que fue, cerré todo, apague el ordenador y me puse a ver tele.

Haruhi salió del baño con una gran bata blanca, fue a su armario ignorándome y busco ropa, luego así como si nada empezó a desatar la bata, aunque la idea de verla es muy tentadora, no quiero tentar contra mi salud física y mental, pero ella se detuvo y me miro enfadada entre sonrojo, acate la orden con la mirada y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta, esto no era como con Mikuru, que a Haruhi ni le hubiese importado, aunque creo que solo un poco, ella a madurado, por lo menos desde que la conocí.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella abrió la puerta con una cara de enfado de una niña de 7 años a la cual no le compraron su muñeca, pero a su estilo, a punto de apuñalarme.

"¿Cuánto viste?"

Me pregunto con un tono enfadado.

"Nada"

"Eso esperaba"

Pareció recuperar la calma por el momento.

Ya era la 1:30 y yo estaba muy sudado todavía por todo el juego, ella me dijo que me bañe pero le respondí que no tenia ropa y no me iba a poner los disfraces que Haruhi me propuso, así que decidí dormir así.

"Buenas noches Hmp"

"Buenas noches"

Ella estaba en su bolsa con forma de gusano mientras yo estaba en su cama tapándome con sus sabanas con dibujos de animes, a cada rato miraba aver si se había dormido.

"¡¿Qué miras?"

Era una de las cosas que me repetía incansables veces.

"No, nada, nada en particular"

Logre conciliar el sueño rápidamente, la cama de Haruhi era extremadamente cómoda.

No recuerdo que soñé pero me desperté temprano.

"Kyon, ¡Despierta!, Kyon"

Era Haruhi, gritando sin parar, ahora si que me gustaría tener a mi hermana menor que solo me mueve o que quita la sabana, pero esto era peor, Haruhi además de gritar, me levantaba y me tiraba de nuevo, ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene esta chica?

"Si quieres dormir, duérmete"

A eso, cerro la cama en la pared, lo cual me genero mucho mareo estar de cabeza acostado, así que le pedí que me saque, ella después de unos segundos lo hizo.

"¡¿Qué no tienes sentido de la moral?"

"¡¿Qué no tienes sentido del horaria?"

Haruhi ya había bajado el televisor y su estante y había preparado desayunos para los dos y los había puesto en la mesada. Apenas me acerque a el, ella me golpeteo con un diario doblado, el típico que se usa para decirle "No hagas eso malo" a los perros.

"Primero ve a lavarte la cara"

Decidí aceptar la orden de Haruhi y lavarme la cara antes de mirar la hora y comerme un rico desayuno.

"¿5:30?"

No me podía creer que fuese tan temprano.

"Sí, ¿Qué?

"Nada"

Termine este delicioso desayuno y me quede mirando la televisión, mientras Haruhi daba vueltas por el ordenador.

Estaban dando una noticia sobre que en el instituto que estabamos habían desaparecido tres chicas y lo que me asusto mas, entre esas tres, estaba Tsuruya-san.

Le comente esto a Haruhi, totalmente desconcertado, ella tambien cayo en ese estado.

"¿Qu-que significa esto?"

Las otras dos, eran estudiantes del 1-9 del aula de Koizumi.

El único rastro que Habían dejado eran, Un celular a punto de mandar un mensaje a otro chico del instituto que según los investigadores era hacia su novio diciendo "Siento que alguien me esta persiguió.." Y se cortaba ahí, Una banda de color rojo que pertenecía a una de estas alumnas y una barra dietética de Queso Ahumado, según entiendo yo, la golosina preferida de Tsuruya.


End file.
